What if I had to leave?
by GinnyPotterFanfics
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts have ended but one couple still have their own problems.. I'm sticking with the deathly hallows but changing a bit in between the nineteen years...Thanks for reading


bWhat If I had to leave..

Chapter One: Life changing, The Letter.\b

The weaslyes , Fleur ,Harry and Hermione gathered around the table for dinner after Fred's funeral. They were all eating in silence until Ginny broke the ice. Her and Harry never make it up again , they didn't try to build their relationship again. They barely had time for themselves.

"I would like to say something.." and redheads all around her including one silver blonde, one bushy brown and one messy black, turned to her. "especially for you mum.."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused and worried " is something wrong darling? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am , but I'm afraid you will not after you hear what I'm going to say.."

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" asked the one who she didn't liked to tell him that. Harry was pale now and panic too.

"I..I..I don't want to go back to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year!" she said all in one breath, and all came quite.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GET BACK ? WHAT ABOUT YOUR FUTURE? WHAT ABOUT YOU EDUCATION? WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' shouted at her, her face becoming as red as Ginny's hair from anger.

"I can sing..and play guitar." Replied Ginny quietly.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"you heard me I don't think I have to repeat it again,, and I'm going to.. I'm going to America" she said in the same quite tune and studying her glass of water "I will start there as a singer, maybe one day I will become professional.. Who knows''

" OH NO YOU WON'T YOUNG LADY AND I THINK YOU WILL NEVER AND…." started shouting and saying things about Ginny's future and such a things like that, but Ginny stood up and went to her room not even knowing or hearing that everyone was talking to her and giving her reasons not to go and stay home.

She closed the door of her room and pulled her trunk out and started to put her things, clothes and everything belonging to her until she heard a knock.

"Mum I told I won't listen IT'S MY LIFE!"

But the figure who entered the room made her trip over her trunk and fall to the floor.

"Harry…What are you doin- Wait.. mum sent you here right? DIDN'T SHE?"

"no.. actually everyone is asleep" he replied pulling her up and then taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh,thanks..What time is it?" she said continuing putting her belongings in the trunk.

"half-past twelve.."

"REALLY?"

"keep your voice down.. you don't want to wake your mum right?"

"sorry, what is it you need?"

"I..I..I wanted to talk to you gin.." since they broke up she didn't hear him calling her gin.

She stood up , made her way to him and took a seat beside him. Looking directly at him in the eye she said " What is it?"

"do..do you really have to go?"

" it's my life .. and actually I'm planning to forget about the past and start a new life! Is something wrong?"

"Forget the past? You mean forgeting everyone?"

"umm.. not really… I mean there are some important people I can't forget about them. And some broke my heart I really want to FORGET about them"

"like who?"

"I don't know, each one know his self"

"y..you.. you mean .. me.. don't you?"

She was by her closet now pulling her Guitar out. She stopped dead.

"apart of it ..maybe.. yes!" his face fell and he looked sad.

"sorry harry I didn't mean to.. but.. life is going on and we must move on with it or we will die raising kittens instead of children and knitting instead of having a job!" Harry couldn't help but smile or grin actually. "You're wasting my time I need to finish packing, sorry"

"Oh sorry, I .. I didn't mean to waste .. I mean .. erm..when are you leaving?" he said

"it's a surprise.." she said shrinking her guitar and putting it in her trunk.

" you're not going without a goodbye right?"

" I hate goodbyes!" she said locking her trunk "but.. I don't KNOW! You're making it harder than I thought it would be!"

"sorry" he said looking down at his feet.

Then an awkward silence passed them.

"I'm gonna miss you!" whispered Ginny finally and harry realized from her voice that she had tears.

"Then stay.. stay with me!" he said standing up and moving closer to her.

"I can't.. its hard" she started to cry in silent.

" Ginny.. please, I beg you to stay with me, please'' he pulled her in an embrace.

"harry go.. you're making it hard.. go!" she whispered and harry started to fight his tears.

"just let me do one last thing!" he said slowly pulling away , holding her in his arms.

"What's that?" and harry leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. He heard Ginny moan. And he realized how much he missed that, he realized how much he is going to miss her. And his tears found their way to surface.

They broke apart and Ginny saw his tears, she cupped his face and wiped them with her thumps.

"Go…leave.." she whispered again. And with that Harry went to Ron's room to have an uncomfortable sleep, leaving Ginny sobbing quietly until she stood up grabbed her cloak and swung it on her shoulders, grabbed her trunk and her shoulder bag. She looked at her watch which shows half-past three in the morning. She left the letter on her bed and took a last look on her bedroom and went out.

The next morning everyone was waking up and heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Ever-" stopped when she realized something.

"What's wrong molly?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione?" she asked

"Molly dear, Hermione went to her parents house last night remember?" she nodded "and Ginny is properly slept late and won't wake until afternoon!"

"But..uh..Harry dear, well you go check on her?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley" and with that he stood up and went up stairs.

"Mom you worry a lot!" said bill filling his mouth with bacon.

"Yeah, I mean Ginny! Merlin mom! She is the most strongest witch I've ever saw!" said Ron

"No one can hurt her because of her Bat-Bogey he-!" nodded Gorge

"NOOOOOO!" they heard Harry's shout from upstairs and they rushed to where he was.

"HARRY! WH-" Ron stopped at the sight of his best friend sobbing on the floor of his little sister's room, a piece of parchment in his hand .. made him stop shocked.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked forward ,Mrs. Weasley took Harry in her arms while he sobbed there uncontrollably and Mr. Weasley read the letter loud to everyone.

i Dear Mom, Dad, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Percy , Gorge, Ron , Harry And Hermione.. (Merlin You are so a lot to count.. it takes a whole piece of parchment to just write your names)\i

They chuckled and looked sadder this time.. and Mrs. Weasley Started To cry.

i I know you are so mad at me but.. what can I say,, it's my life after all.. and you are all asking what made me go….Harry it's not because of you so don't ruin your life crying your noble heart out because you think I left because of you…. Anyway, many things happened to me that changed my life..Yes!..including That Stupid Tom Riddle's Diary! I never thought I could leave one day..You are the most beautiful family a person could have (and including you too Perce) you take care of each other , you kill the person who broke my heart ( I love you my protective brothers) , you make wonderful food a person could ever wish for, mum, and I can't count all the beautiful things you made and you still do, because I'm afraid life isn't giving me much time to…YOU ARE A WONDERFUL FAMILY.. I wish I could stay but I can't , sorry.

Love,

Your : Daughter, sister, sister-in-law , ex-girlfriend , friend

Ginny~ \i

They sat in silence each one of them had tears in his eyes or on his cheeks, nothing you can hear but Harry's sobs. Even Mrs. Weasley's sobs wasn't hard as his. She stroked his hair and comforted him until he fell asleep in her arms. He was just like a baby. No one ever saw Harry losing his strength like that. The Weasleys and Harry sat in Ginny's room in a deadly silence.

"What's going on?" they jumped at Hermione's voice who stood at the door frame "I was looking for you all no one was dow—what's wrong with Harry? What happened? Why are you sitting in Ginny's room? AND where is Ginny ?" she said all in one breath.

Mr. Weasley handed her the letter, as she finished it she cried silently.

"Arthur Will you please get Harry on The bed?" said Mrs. Weasley who was holding Harry in her Arms.

"Of course, Bill Give me a hand will you?"

"sure dad" and together they managed to put Harry in Ginny's bed.

"Let's go downstairs you didn't even eat breakfast, I will make you something to eat!" Said Mrs. Weasley.

" I did, so.. I will stay with Harry" said Hermione

"as you like dear, how's your parents?"

" they are good! OH and I remembered they said they will come here tonight..Is that ok?"

"of course dear! That's wonderful!"

And after that everyone went down stairs and Hermione sat beside the bed re-reading the letter one more time and then she sat beside harry while she stroked his hair comfortably.


End file.
